Ichigo's Chibified Nightmares
by Ixcalia
Summary: After an explosion in Szayel's lab, Ichigo finds four chibified Espada. Refusing to allow the children to suffer at Szayel's hands, Ichigo makes his escape back to his own world. Taking care of these guys is going to be no easy task, and naturally, chaos will follow. Bad for Ichigo, hilarious to everyone else! Rated mainly for language.
1. Chapter 1

Yes...another Bleach chibi story. I can't help myself, its too much fun! And its not as if everyone out there doesn't enjoy it, am I right? Of course I am! So, on with the show! :D

Summary: While working on an experiment concerning a virus of some kind, Szayel Aporro makes the comic mistake of breaking the vial and releasing the altered result of said experiment. The result? A few chibified Espadas, of course! And Ichigo just doesn't have the heart to leave them alone to suffer at the hands of the crazed scientist that, for some reason, remained unaltered!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ichigo rushed down the halls of the huge palace, looking around warily. He wasn't sure where he would end up in this strange place, but sooner or later, he knew he'd have to run into one of the Espadas. And when that time came, he was ready for a fight! He would save Karakura Town and all of his friends, just like always! But that was before the explosion...Ichigo skidded to a stop, the loud explosion shaking the floor beneath his face. What was that?! His eyes widened and he continued to jog ahead, only stopping when he came to a wall that now had a large hole opened up with smoke spewing from it. The orange haired teen chanced a glance inside the room, eyebrows raising at a pink haired Arrancar that laid sprawled out on the floor, seemingly unconcious.

Slowly, Ichigo stepped into the room, cursing as he choked on the smoke. Whatever caused the explosion, the smoke smelled terrible and made his throat burn, his eyes watering slightly at the feeling. He quickly covered his mouth, stepping further into the room and looking around. Vaguely, he wondered if the arrancar on the floor was dead, but he pushed the thought aside. If so, maybe it was for the best and if not, well...Ichigo wouldn't fight someone who wasn't at their best.

A loud cry drew Ichigo's attention away from the arrancar; it sounded like a baby! But what would a baby be doing in a place like this?! Quickly, Ichigo waved a hand in front of himself to clear the smoke away, his amber eyes widening slightly at the sight before him. There, sitting on the floor, crying and screaming in complete hysterics was a blue haired infant, completely nude. By his mouth, there was a familiar piece of a Hollow's mask. A jaw of some kind.

"G-Grimmjow...?" Ichigo stuttered, eyeing the infant nervously. He remembered Grimmjow quite clearly from their fight in Karakura Town a few months back and this infant was the splitting image of the crazed Sexta Espada. But right now, whether it was really him or not, he was clearly in distress. In a motion, perfected from handling his sisters when they were babies, Ichigo scooped the sobbing Arrancar into his arms and held him to his chest, bouncing him lightly and cooing softly. Slowly, the little Espada quieted slightly until there were only soft hiccups sounding from him. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the infant open his mouth wide and begin to suck lightly on his Shihakushō. Ichigo cringed slightly at the drool that seeped through his uniform. "Great, you're hungry..."

Scowling slightly at his rotten luck, Ichigo looked around the room carefully. He didn't know what he expected to find, but what he did see sure as hell didn't help anything...curled up in one of the corners, sleeping soundly, was another infant. Judging by the half helmet mask and the horn that protruded from it, Ichigo guessed it to be Ulquiorra. Yet another Espada he despised, but he was also just an infant. He couldn't bring himself to hate a baby. They were too innocent. Sighing heavily, Ichigo walked over to the other infant and hoisted him up carefully, shifting Grimmjow as well. Deep green eyes opened slowly, peering at him tiredly. Unlike the usual Ulquiorra, the eyes actually held some emotion, though Ichigo couldn't tell what. At least he wasn't screaming and crying like Grimmjow had been.

He should've known better than to count his blessings though, as Grimmjow's little hand reached over and gripped the horn of Ulquiorra's mask and tugged roughly, making the black-haired infant scream and begin to cry softly. Ichigo groaned miserably, quickly shifting Ulquiorra out of Grimmjow's reach. Of course, the blue-haired arrancar giggled, apparently quite amused by Ulquiorra's reaction. "Come on, don't cry..." the orange haired teen muttered, bouncing Ulquiorra carefully. Honestly, by Grimmjow's usual nature, Ichigo should've known that he would be trouble. He'd have to keep that in mind.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo looked around for somewhere, anywhere he could lay the two infants for the time being until he could make sure there were no other infants around that may have been hurt in the explosion. Conveniently, there was a pen of some kind set up in the corner (though Ichigo had a feeling it was used to hold something other than babies usually). Ichigo walked over, sitting the two infants down (making sure they were a decent distance apart) before taking another look around the room. There was a lot of broken glass that littered the floor, which made Ichigo a little more hurried to search for anyone else that might have suffered from being chibified.

Another cry caught Ichigo's attention, making the teen inwardly groan. He had hoped that there wouldn't be any other infants around, but karma wasn't that good to him. He rounded the corner, looking under one of the counters and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. There were two infants. Not one, oh no...two. One appeared to have an eye patch over his left eye and black hair, and as he screamed, Ichigo noticed a 5 on his tongue, marking him as an Espada. Then there was the second one, a brown haired infant with a jaw-like mask that went around his neck, and on the back of his hand was a 1, marking him as the Primera. Ichigo frowned, watching the scene before him.

The Primera was knawing relentlessly on the Quinto's arm, making the Quinto cry loudly. The Primera didn't seem bothered by the sound and growled quietly, chomping down harder, making the other cry louder. Ichigo quickly grabbed the two, jerking them apart, glaring warily at the brown haired infant who looked up at him with a tired expression. It seemed to poor Ichigo that all the infants were hungry, and unfortuantely, there was nothing Ichigo saw that could be used to feed them. Not that he expected the Espadas to have a random bottle with baby formula in it just lying around...

Moving quickly, Ichigo sat the other two infants in the pen with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, running a hand through his spiky orange hair. Sure, he knew Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, but he had never seen the other two, didn't have a name to put to the faces. He would have to think of something to call them.

"Itsygo! Look what Nel found!" Ichigo froze, glancing back. He thought Nel had left the palace to find safety! And yet, there the girl was, holding something under its arms. Yet another infant...

"Nel?!" Said infant was squirming uncomfortably, eyes watering slightly, clearly stressed by how he was being held. But those eyes..."You!? How?!" Ichigo pointed at the infant accusingly, further distressing the infant. That did it. The white haired Hollow screamed, tears streaming down his face, making Ichigo wince. That watery, shrieking voice made him shudder slightly. "Shiro...how the hell did this happen to you to?" the teen asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He quickly took his Inner Hollow from Nel, sighing heavily.

Thinking back to when he had walked into the room, Ichigo remembered the smoke that had made his throat burn. Could that have been what caused this? And he had stupidly walked in and breathed it in without thinking. Whatever it was, it must have infected his Inner Hollow, just like it had the Espada.

"Itsygo! Nel knows them! How'd they get so tiny?" Ichigo looked over at Nel who was peering into the pen, staring at the four Espada. "What'd you do Itsygo?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Ichigo groaned, glancing over at the pink haired Espada who remained unconcious. He didn't seem to be affected by anything. "If anyone knows what happened or how to fix it, I bet its this guy. But he's out cold."

Ichigo made his way back to the pen and sat his Hollow down beside Grimmjow, shuddering at the idea of the two chibis getting along and plotting his downfall eventually. Dammit, he'd have to be sure to keep them separated. For now though, all the chibis seemed calm enough, though there was still the matter of getting them fed. But what was he supposed to do about that? Its not as if Hueco Mundo had a grocery store around.

"Nel, keep an eye on the babies. I need to make sure there's no one else around here." Nel smiled and nodded, more than happy to do whatever Ichigo asked of her. Nodding slightly, Ichigo continued to explore the lab.

By the time he finished, Ichigo was relieved to see that there didn't seem to be any other babies lying around or screaming. That was one problem solved at least. But he didn't see anything around that would work to feed the infants either. And he could already hear sniffles and whimpers coming from the pen. It wouldn't be long now until they were all screaming and crying again, begging to be fed. What a nightmare.

Finally, Ichigo stopped by the pink haired Arrancar, nudging the still body with his foot. A soft groan was his only response, making the teen frown. He nudged him again, scowling as he only received a slight twitch this time. He needed this guy awake and he needed him awake now! Growling in frustration, Ichigo stomped his hand down on the man's hand, causing the Arrancar's eyes to snap open and let out a howl of pain. The pink-haired man gripped his hand and backed away from Ichigo with wide eyes, looking around his destroyed lab for clues of what had happened. Finally his eyes landed on the pen in the corner and his eyes narrowed angrily, before he jumped up and rushed over to the fussing infants.

Nel let out a startled squeak as the Espada rushed at her, rushing out of the way with wide eyes. "I-Itsygo!" Nel hurried over to Ichigo, gripping his leg fearfully. "That's Szayel, the 8th Espada! Nel thinks he's really mad Itsygo..."

Ichigo nodded in agreement, watching Szayel warily. The Espada glared down at the infants, gripping the side of the pen in a tight grip. "You bastards! This is all your fault! You couldn't take your stupid little quarrel outside like I asked, could you! I ought to kill you, right now while you can't fight back!" He reached down towards Grimmjow who screamed and fussed in response, squirming restlessly as tears leaked out of his eyes.

That did Ichigo in. He flash stepped between the Espada and the infants, pointing his sword at Szayel, eyes narrowed angrily. "Look, I don't know what happened or what they did, but they're just babies! You can't hurt them like this, you bastard!"

All the infants were now screaming and crying, making Octava Espada twitch in annoyance. As if the other Espada hadn't caused enough trouble, now he had this stupid Soul Reaper in his way, keeping him from smothering the brats like he so dearly wished to do. "Have you not realized that they're Espadas, just like me? I'd be doing you a favor!" he insisted, glaring straight back at the teen.

"That doesn't matter right now! I know what they are and I know that eventually, I'll probably have to fight all of them, but for right now, that doesn't matter!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, though his speech lost a lot of its bite when he had to yell it over the cries of the infants. Szayel twitched more, moving his hand and opening a Garganta in one fluid motion.

"Get them the hell out of my sight and out of Hueco Mundo! If I see them again, I will kill them!"

Ichigo eyed the Garganta and then glanced at the infants, sighing in defeat. Well, he did need to get them something to eat, and where better to find something than in his own world? Grumbling to himself, Ichigo began to gather the infants carefully, glancing at Nel. "Could you carry one of them?" he asked, relieved when she nodded enthusiastically and lifted Nnoitra easily, trying to get a good grip on the squirming infant. Getting a decent hold on the four he carried was difficult enough, but without further argument, Ichigo stepped through the Garganta, followed quickly by Nel, who seemed in a bit of a hurry to get away from the still-twitching Octava.

* * *

Ichigo had stopped on their way, using his uniform to make a type of sling that held two of the kids, while he continued to carry the other two. Nel kept up fairly well, though she obviously struggled with the little Quinto's constant squirming. And finally, Ichigo saw the end of the Garganta, letting out a sigh of relief. Once he stepped out, he found himself in Urahara's underground training room, and face-to-face with the man himself. Urahara eyed him and Nel curiously, hiding his face behind his infamous fan.

"I'm...surprised to see you back Ichigo. What's going on here?" Urahara eyed the five infants and the toddler that had followed Ichigo, noting the masks they all wore, with the exception of the little pale one that Ichigo held in one arm. That one looked as if he were a miniature version of Ichigo.

Ichigo panted, sending a weak glare at the shopkeeper, just knowing he was hiding a stupid grin behind that fan of his. "I need formula. And maybe some Gigais..." he muttered, looking at Urahara pleadingly. "Look, I know they're Hollows and all, and I know some of them are even Espada, but this guy was going to kill them and their just babies. And what's so damn funny!?" Ichigo scowled at the shopkeeper who was now laughing, still hiding his face behind his fan.

"Who wouldn't laugh? These are some of Aizen's Espada? This is so cliche, its funny! But if you really want to take care of them, I guess I can make some Gigais that would work for now and hide their powers so they can't use them. In fact, there's a new type of Gigai I invented recently, just to try it out. It grows with the soul that posseses it, so this is a great chance to try it out!" Snapping his fan closed, Urahara walked towards the ladder that would lead him back to his shop. "But...the formula is all on you. And I don't babysit."

Ichigo twitched slightly, fighting the urge to curse at the shopkeeper. Sure, the infants couldn't understand, but Nel could. Speaking of the little Arrancar...Ichigo glanced back to see her looking around curiously. He supposed she would be interested in the human world, but the wasteland of rocks wasn't all that great of an impression. "Come on Nel. We'll go up to the shop, and when I go to the babies so formula, you can come with me. I think you'll like it outside."

Nel's eyes sparked in excitement at the very thought and she nodded, hurrying up the ladder, while being careful not to drop Nnoitra. Though, that was easier said than done.

* * *

Ichigo eyed the infants and Nel, nodding in approval. The Gigais were, thankfully, clothed and he had gotten them all into their Gigais with minimal effort. "Thanks Urahara."

"That's the best I can do for you Ichigo. Though, I did ask Tessai to go out and get a little something for you that might make things a little easier." Urahara stood up, motioning in the corner where a stroller sat, one specially made to fit multiple children. There were three rows of seats in the back and two in the front, plus a top that could be put up to keep the infants shielded from the sun. Ichigo groaned, thinking about how ridiculous he was going to look, carrying five infants and a toddler around. Damn his luck.

"Thanks, I do appreciate it," he grumbled, pulling the stroller over and loading the infants into it. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow sat in the back three seats while he hooked Starrk and Shiro into the front, his eyes lingering on his Inner Hollow. How could someone who had been such a big pain in the ass before turn out to be so adorable? Said Hollow yawned cutely, his gold eyes peering up at Ichigo sleepily, before his eyes slipped completely closed. "What a pain. I hope this isn't permanent."

"Well, there's always the chance that you can rewrite their memories Ichigo. You know, replace previous memories with happier ones. Who knows, maybe you can 'raise' them to be allies instead of enemies. Better treat them well." Urahara grinned, waving his fan in Ichigo's direction. "Now, just how do you plan on affording everything you'll need for them?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, before a sinister smile came to his face. Grabbing his wallet from his back pocket, he pulled out a card that clearly read 'Isshin Kurosaki'. "My dad gave me this to use 'in emergencies'. I've never used it before now, but I think now's a great time to break it in. Besides, I do consider this an emergency. And anyway, I don't have to pay the bills." Urahara seemed amused by this, shaking his head slightly. "Now, I really have to get these kids something to eat. Ready to go Nel?"

Nel smiled, nodding quickly. "Nel's ready Itsygo!" Ichigo nodded, gripping the stroller and pushing it out of the shop, glancing at Nel as she skipped after him.

* * *

Szayel grumbled angrily, sweeping up the glass that had been scattered around by the explosion that those fools had caused. He twitched at the memory of the four Espada. They were all inferior and just more trouble than they were worth! Worthless!

A sudden spike of spiritual pressure made the Octava Espada tense and turn slowly, coming face to face with cold brown eyes. Aizen smiled pleasantly, glancing around the room. "I seem to be missing some Espada, Szayel. Do you know anything about this?"

Szayel shivered, his legs quivering slightly. It was obvious that Aizen already knew the answer. Curse the cameras they kept littered around the palace! Szayel swallowed thickly as the spiritual pressure continued to gradually rise. "Y-Yes, Lord Aizen."

"I thought so. You realize you will have to be punished, right? You've set our plans back, thanks to the concotion of yours. And you left them with the enemy."

"Forgive me, My Lord!"

* * *

Ichigo watched the infants in triumph, crossing his arms over his chest. He was currently squeezed into a small men's restroom, trying his hardest to get all the kids fed. His first purchase had only been to by the formula and bottles that he needed for the babies, which landed him here, trying to warm the formula enough for the infants, and thankfully, after about an hour, all of the infants were now feeding hungrily. Ichigo was relieved to see that they were all old enough to hold their bottles on their own.

That still left Nel though, who was currently poking around the restroom, asking questions about everything. Finally, she pointed at the urinal. "What's this Ichigo?"

Ichigo eyed the urinal, rubbing his neck. "That's, uh...where boys...potty." Nel furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why just boys?" she asked innocently, looking at Ichigo curiously, walking over to the teen.

"Well, because. Boys and girls are just...made differently." Ichigo rubbed his face, silently cursing his luck. This really sucked.

"How are they different Itsygo?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the innocent question, fighting the urge to scream and rush out of the bathroom so he didn't have to answer.

"Someone help me..." he sobbed.

That's the end of the chapter! Like it? Hate it? Want more? Drop me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so many reviews! ^^ I'm glad everyone likes this! So, without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ichigo sat in the food court of the mall, munching on some fries that he had ordered for himself. Nel had forgotten her previous question for the moment when Ichigo had mentioned food. So, here he was, watching the young girl eat some chicken nuggets and fries. It amused him how amazed she was by how good the food was.

As for the infants, for now, all of them were asleep, except for Shiro who had napped earlier. The little Hollow was squirming in his spot in the stroller, one of his hands shoved in his mouth, as his big eyes looked around curiously. But his eyes always went back to Ichigo, and he'd giggle and smile cutely, which made Ichigo's heart melt a bit. He had always wanted kids when he grew up, so he didn't completely hate this, but he definitely wasn't ready for so many at once. And they were Hollows. Arrancar, to be exact. Most of them were Aizen's deadly Espada. But watching Shiro, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What're we doin' after this Itsygo?" Ichigo blinked, looking at Nel. The girl was already done eating. Quickly, he finished off his fries and collected the garbage to throw away.

"I have to get some things for the babies. They're going to need a lot if I'm going to take care of them. They'll need cribs to sleep in, toys, clothes, diapers, more formula, bottles...man, my dad might actually kill me once he gets this bill. Oh well." He motioned for Nel to follow him as he pushed the stroller out of the food court and towards one of the many stores in the mall. Ah, the mall. The same place he liked to hang out with his friends. Chad, Orihime, Uryu...Ichigo's eyes widened, almost comically. "W-What the hell was I thinking?!" He blurted out. He brushed off the looks a lot of people gave him and groaned miserably.

"What's the matter Itsygo?" Nel asked, blinking at the human. Ichigo shook his head quickly, looking around frantically, as if that would help him solve his dilemma. Finally, he sunk to the floor, groaning dramatically.

"What kind of friend am I? I left everyone back in Hueco Mundo! Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji...and Orihime's still prisoner there! Dammit!" The teen sobbed, bowing his head in shame. He was a terrible person and even more terrible friend. They were gonna be pissed at him once they found out he just left without telling any of them!

"There you are!" Ichigo perked up and turned around, just in time to receive a kick that sent him flying across the floor. Cursing angrily and loudly, the teen looked up to see Rukia, her arms crossed and a glare on her face. "What were you thinking, leaving us all alone back there!"

Ichigo blinked slowly, eyeing the group warily. Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Renji all stood there, obviously not pleased with him. Uryu pushed his glasses further up on his face, scowling at the dumbfounded look on the orange-haired boy's face. "Urahara sent Yoruichi to Hueco Mundo to track us down and bring us back. He mentioned that there was a...change in plans and you had returned."

"Mm." Chad agreed, eyeing the stroller warily. Currently, it was turned away from them, so he couldn't see its contents, but he had a bad feeling about it. He could already see Nel, who was standing beside the stroller, waving cheerfully.

"So, does that stroller have anything to do with this?" Renji asked, walking over to the stroller warily. He approached it as if it were the most dangerous thing he had ever faced. Little did he know, it may very well be. Grabbing it, he forced it to face them quickly, startling the inhabitant that was awake. Immediately, the little Hollow screamed and began to cry, thrashing in his seat. Of course, this made the other infants stir. "W-What the hell is this Ichigo!?"

Ichigo jumped up quickly, picking up the pale Hollow and bouncing him lightly in his arms. "Way to go Renji!" He hissed softly, making sure to whisper. Shiro quieted down slightly, letting out soft sniffles and hiccups. Thankfully, the other infants seemed to relax again and drift back to sleep. Except Starrk. The Primera Espada let out a yawn and looked up at the group tiredly.

"They're Hollows." Rukia looked at Ichigo, her expression softening slightly at the sight of him holding and caring for an infant. Even if said infant was a Hollow. "So, tell us what's going on Ichigo. What happened?"

The teen grumbled softly, shifting Shiro slightly. The infant was quiet again, looking around curiously and wide eyed. "I was running through Los Noches and heard this explosion, so I went to check it out. Turns out it was this laboratory of some kind and the explosion was caused by some kind of experiment gone wrong, I guess. One of the Espada was there, knocked out, so I looked around a bit and found these guys lying around." Ichigo looked at the infants that were still in the stroller. "That's Grimmjow and that's Ulquiorra. And Nel said the other two are Starrk and Nnoitra. They're all Aizen's Espada. But when that other guy woke up, he said he was going to kill them for messing up his experiment. I couldn't just let him do that. So, he opened up a Garganta and told me to get them away or he would kill them. I wasn't even thinking guys. Sorry."

"You weren't thinking? No surprise there." Uryu pushed his glasses up again, smirking at the glare and "hey!" he received in turn. "I suppose I understand all that. You wouldn't let children get hurt, whether they're human or Hollow." Ichigo nodded in agreement, picking up Starrk who was starting to fuss slightly.

"I get who the others are then, but what about that white one you have?" Renji asked, pointing to Shiro. Ichigo blinked, looking at the pale infant. It wasn't as if his friends didn't know about his Inner Hollow. But they had never seen him before.

"Oh, this is Shiro. My Inner Hollow." Rukia frowned, seemingly confused at that, so Ichigo decided to clarify. "Well, I wasn't in the explosion. I thought that was what caused the Espada to turn into kids to begin with. But when I walked into the room, there was a lot of smoke. Nel's the one who actually found Shiro. I think it was the smoke that caused it, because I did breathe it in when I first walked in. It made my throat burn."

"So, this only infected Hollows. Except for the other Espada you ran into?" Rukia asked, looking at the infants in the stroller. They did look cute, she'd give them that. At least Ichigo had a reasonable excuse for abandoning them back in Hueco Mundo. "So, what're you doing here?"

"I need to get them so things. They need a place to sleep, toys, clothes...all that good stuff. So I'm breaking in my dad's credit card." Ichigo rubbed his neck sheepishly, bouncing Shiro and Starrk lightly. Shiro giggled at the movement while Starrk only let out a soft squeal. At least they were happy and content for the moment.

"You know, I can make some clothes for you. It'd save you some money." Ichigo looked at Uryu blankly, quickly putting the kids back into the stroller and grabbing Nel's hand.

"No thanks. I don't feel like carrying around a bunch of kids with dorky little capes." He shook his head at the very thought. "I'm sure Kon could use a new outfit though. Yuzu loves the things you make for him."

"Wait Ichigo! Why don't you let us help you? Five kids and Nel is a lot for one person to handle, don't you think?" Ichigo paused, looking back at his friends. It was true, he could use the help, both with the kids and with the shopping.

"Yeah, alright." He sighed, keeping his grip on Nel's hand as he walked into the first store. It was a store that sold only baby things, so he hoped this would be a one-stop shop. Though, he figured he'd have to go somewhere else to find some things for Nel.

"So, what all do we need to find?" Renji asked, looking around the store warily. He didn't know the first thing about kids or what they needed. So he'd have to trust Ichigo on this.

"First thing's first, we need to get diapers. I just fed them so I'm sure I'll need them soon." He grumbled at the thought. He heard the others, aside from Chad, make sounds of disgust. "You all offered to help, so get over it! Its not like they can help it."

"Man, why'd you have to offer to help Rukia?" Renji grumbled, slouching as he followed the others. This was going to be a disaster, he just knew it!

"Shut up idiot!" She hissed, reaching up to smack the red-head upside his head. "We can't expect Ichigo to do this all on his own. There's too many of them! And anyway, I'm not sure I trust him with kids, infants at that."

"Hey! I know how to take care of kids just fine!" Ichigo scowled, glaring at the petite girl. "Besides, I was doing just fine with them before you guys showed up, wasn't I?"

"I believe him." Chad finally spoke up, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo grinned slightly, glad that someone had a little faith in his abilities. He could always count on Chad.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I believe him too. Ichigo has his younger sisters, so chances are, he has the most experience with kids out of all of us." Uryu shook his head slightly, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Speaking of your sisters, just what do you plan on telling them about the kids? And your dad? Surely they'll find this a bit suspicious."

The orange-haired teen shrugged slightly, looking ahead with a thoughtful expression. "I dunno. Maybe I can just tell them I picked up a babysitting job so I could earn some extra money. There's nothing weird about that, is there?"

"That might work for a day or so, but what are you going to say when their 'parents' never show up to pick them up?" Renji raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia nodded in agreement.

"And how do you plan on explaining the resemblance Shiro has to you? That's really going to be suspicious. They might think you had a secret child." Ichigo's face immediately turned red at that, his mouth opening and closing in a flustered confusion.

"Heh, yeah. That would probably give them an idea as to why you disappear all the time. You sly fox." The red-headed Soul Reaper grinned at the flustered teen. Uryu and Chad both made soft snorts, trying to hide their laughter at the very though. Chances are, Yuzu and Isshin would come to that exact conclusion.

"A-All of you shut up! Its nothing like that and my family will know better! I'm not that kind of guy!" He tried to defend himself, but in the back of his mind, he knew that they were probably right. After all, his dad was a complete idiot and Yuzu was seemingly determined to pawn him off on some woman so that she could have a nephew or niece to play dress up with.

"Well, whether that happens or not, how are you going to explain Shiro's eyes? Or Grimmjow's hair? Or Nel's for that matter? Blue and green aren't natural hair colors." The Quincy looked down at the infants. Starrk, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra's hair colors were all normal, so that wasn't a problem. Uryu looked back at Ichigo, smirking slightly. "Then again, I suppose orange hair isn't completely normal either."

"Well, I bet I could pass Shiro's eyes off as some kind of birth defect. As for Nel and Grimmjow's hair, I guess I could just say it was dyed. If I stick with the babysitting idea, maybe I can pass them off as brother and sister. How does that sound Nel?" Ichigo looked down where Nel had once been standing. Had been. The teen's eyes widened and he looked around frantically. "Nel!?" He called, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"You lost one already?" Rukia narrowed her eyes, smacking the teen upside his head hard. "Idiot! She could be anywhere! I knew you couldn't do this on your own!"

"She was just here, so she couldn't have gone that far! Just help me find her!" Ichigo grabbed the stroller, hurrying down one of the aisles, calling for the young Arrancar. Rukia sighed, looking at Renji.

"You, come with me. Uryu and Chad, you two look over to the left of the store. We'll find her." The other three nodded in agreement, splitting up to search the store. Honestly, the girl couldn't get into that much trouble, right?

* * *

Ichigo felt his eye twitch at the sight in front of him. There were baby toys scattered everywhere, some broken, so ripped to shreds. Part of him knew that Nel didn't mean to, she just didn't know her own strength, but part of him just knew he would be responsible for paying for the damages. Speaking of the girl, she was currently gripping a plush goat, squeezing it to her tightly.

"Oh, Itsygo! Nel found a bunch of things to play with!" She smiled up at the teen innocently, holding up the goat plush she held. "See? Isn't this cute?" Ichigo could only nod, looking around at the mess. If he could get Nel out of here fast enough, no one ever had to know what had happened, right?

"Hey, you there!" Ichigo winced at the harsh voice and turned quickly, coming face to face with a rather large man. The man narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Are you responsible for this mess?"

"Uh, it was an accident. She got away from me and she didn't know what she was doing. I-I mean, I'm sure this has happened before, right?" Ichigo smiled nervously, picking Nel up quickly. The little girl looked startled, frowning slightly.

"N-Nel didn't mean to get Itsygo in trouble! Don't be mad at Itsygo!" Nel wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, poking her lip out in a pout. The man flinched at the sight, but shook his head quickly.

"S-Sorry, but I'm the manager here! I can't just let you get away with this! Do you know how much money in damages this probably is?!" The man yelled, taking a deep breath. He was obviously trying to keep up appearances.

Ichigo huffed, looking down at the stroller. He could hear sniffles coming from it. He looked down to see Grimmjow sniffing softly, his blue eyes watering slightly as he looked up at the man. Apparently the man yelling had upset him. "Hey, can you keep it down?"

The man completely ignored him. "I need you to come with me, right now! And you're going to repay every penny of the mechandise that your kid destroyed! Got it!?" The manager's voice became louder as he seemed to become more sure of himself.

That did it. Grimmjow let out a scream and began to cry loudly, startling the other infants awake. All at once, they all began to cry and scream. Except for Starrk. The brown-haired infant looked around tiredly, apparently confused about why the others were all crying. The manager looked startled, looking down at the stroller, at least having the decency to look guilty.

"Thanks a lot!" Ichigo snapped, sitting Nel back down. He knelt beside the stroller, looking at the sobbing infants in bewilderment. Babies or not, he never would've imagined any of them to cry so much. But he couldn't really blame them. He glared up at the man. "Was all that yelling really necessary? She's a little kid and she didn't mean to cause any trouble, and now you woke all of them up! Why is it you work at a place like this exactly?"

The man held his hands up, backing away warily. All the kids screaming, the sniffling toddler, and now the angry teen glaring at him made him wonder the same thing. "L-Look kid, I just got promoted! Don't tell my boss, I'm begging you!" He bowed apologetically. "I think we can overlook this whole mess, don't you? I'll even throw in a free toy for all of the kiddies there, how's that sound?"

Ichigo scowled, obviously annoyed at the whole situation. "Yeah, fine. Just get the hell out of here before you make things worse for me!" He ground out, moving to pick up Grimmjow and calm him. The infant fussed at first at being moved, but soon began to calm slightly. It didn't completely stop his tears though.

The man nodded quickly, before scrambling away from the scene, muttering something about hating kids. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked down at Nel who was sniffing softly, her big eyes watering slightly. "N-Nel's sorry Itsygo." She mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Ichigo shook his head quickly, kneeling down in front of her. "For what? You got yourself and the kids a free toy, didn't you. We just need to teach you to mind your strength. And not to wander off all alone." Ichigo sighed, rocking Grimmjow slightly. The boy was fussing slightly, making Ichigo cringe. He had a feeling the boy was ready to be changed. "Just make sure you stay close to me all the time, alright. If there's something you want to see, tell me, and I'll take you. You just can't wander off alone though."

Nel looked up at Ichigo, her eyes dry now that she knew she wasn't in trouble. She nodded, a bright smile on her face. "Okay Itsygo! Nel thinks she wants this then!" She grinned, holding up the goat she still held. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back, nodding slightly.

"Alright then, sounds good." He shook his head, shifting Grimmjow and grabbing the stroller. The other infants were calming down slightly, but still sniffing and fussing slightly. Yeah, this would be fun, trying to change them all.

"Hey, you found her!" Ichigo looked over to see Rukia and Renji hurrying over. Ichigo nodded slightly. "Great, uh...why are they all crying?"

"I think they need their diapers changed." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly, looking down at the infants. Renji cringed at that.

"Yeah, well you have fun with that. I'm gonna go look for Chad and Uryu to tell them you found Nel!" Renji said quickly, trying to rush away, but Ichigo caught him by the shirt, an evil smile forming on the teen's face. "H-Hey, what's that look for! Let me go Ichigo!"

"Oh no you don't! Rukia can find them. You're gonna help me change them." Ichigo's grip tightened and he began to drag the Lieutenant away, making sure to grab a pack of diapers and wipes as he went towards the bathrooms.

"What!? No way! Let go! Rukia, help!" Renji begged, trying to get away from the Substitue Soul Reaper to no avail. Rukia just smiled and waved, watching them go.

"Good luck Renji! I'll keep an eye on Nel and find the others." Rukia smirked at the cry her long-time friend made, before grabbing Nel's hand and tugging her along. "Come on Nel. Let's go find Uryu and Chad."

"Wait a minute!" Rukia hummed, looking down at the little girl. Nel tugged Rukia back to the toys, looking around thoughtfully. "That one man told Itsygo that Nel and the others could each have one toy. Let's find one for the babies!" She looked up at Rukia, smiling brightly. "Can we?"

Rukia hummed, smiling slightly at the little girl. "Yeah, alright. What did you have in mind?" Nel grinned, looking around the stuffed toys curiously.

"Oh, this one for Grimmy for sure!" Nel grabbed a black panther plush, holding it up to show Rukia. Rukia laughed quietly, but nodded in agreement. Whatever the little girl wanted to get for them. She doubted the infants would even realize what they were. "And this one can be for Starrk!" She grabbed a little, brown wolf plush, tucking it under her arm."

"They're cute." Rukia nodded, following the girl as she dragged her further down the aisle. Nel looked around thoughtfully. The little girl quickly picked up a bat and praying mantis plush as well. The latter made Rukia slightly uncomfortable, considering she wasn't a fan of bugs. But she brushed away the feeling.

"Nel just needs to get one for Shiro. Nel dunno what one to get him." Nel looked up at Rukia, tilting her head slightly. "What do you think?"

Rukia hummed, scanning the aisle curiously. Her indigo eyes landed on an adorable plush bunny. The white fur and red eyes...it would be perfect, she knew it! Her eyes lighting up, she grabbed the bunny and held it up triumphantly. "I'll be he'll like this one, don't you?" Nel smiled and nodded quickly.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Ichigo laughed. Hard. He didn't remember the last time he had laughed like this. "Shut up, you bastard! Its not funny!" Renji snapped, shuddering as he scrubbed his face roughly.

He had shown Renji how to change the infants and all had been going well. Until Renji grabbed Nnoitra. He had pulled the diaper off, grabbed a wipe, and moved to clean the infant, but as he turned back to the boy, Nnoitra decided he still had to relieve himself. And he did. Right in Renji's face.

"Y-Yes it is!" The teen panted, finishing Renji's job. He finished changing Nnoitra and sat him back in the stroller, moving to wash his hands. Renji scowled, glaring at the still snickering teen. "Oh, come on, I did warn you." He laughed, moving to dry his hands.

"Yeah, thanks for warning me after he already did it!" Renji snapped, grabbing a paper towel to dry his face. He was throughly disgusted. "Little brat probably did it on purpose!"

"He's just a baby Renji. They don't know what they're doing." Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed the stroller out of the bathroom. Rukia and Nel were waiting for them, a smile on both of their faces that immediately put Ichigo on edge. "Uh, I thought you both went to find Chad and Uryu?"

"Nel wanted to get these first!" Nel rushed over, handing the plush toys to each respective Hollow. Ichigo raised and eyebrow, peering over the stroller to look. He immediately twitched when he saw the bunny his Inner Hollow was now holding.

"I wonder who grabbed that one..." Ichigo muttered, looking at Rukia blankly. "What makes you think he'll like something like that?" He asked, scowling at the short Soul Reaper. Rukia scowled, crossing her arms.

"I don't see why he wouldn't like it!" She snapped back, looking down at the white-haired infant. He was making little cooing noises, gripping the stuffed toy as best he could to look at it. Finally, he tugged it closer and shoved one of the ears into his mouth. "Hah! See that? I knew he'd like it!"

Ichigo groaned. "Great, you're gonna break him." He muttered, covering his head when the tiny woman smacked him once again. "Will you stop that!?"

Renji shook his head at the two, still seething from his experience in the bathroom. He stomped passed the two. "Let's just get everything you need so we can get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Haha, poor Renji! I'm horrible, but I'm okay with that! XD Anyway, review and let me know what you think!


End file.
